<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Webcam by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110348">Webcam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020'>fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle'>Serenielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assorti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Webcams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как справляться с недотрахом, если твой любовник далеко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orbit/Flake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Webcam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Экран ноутбука засветился синим. Через несколько мгновений заставка сменилась, и появилось радостное лицо Орбита. Флейк поправил экран и улыбнулся своему любимому.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал он.</p><p>— Как же я рад тебя видеть, биение моего сердца, — Орбит подпер рукой подбородок и посмотрел на Флейка влюбленным взглядом. — Не представляешь себе, как я устал от этой самоизоляции.</p><p>— Я тоже, — Флейк не кривил душой. Дома было хорошо, но совсем скоро он заскучал. Многие студенты-медики шли помогать в больницы, но Орбит, как его начальник, запретил это делать. Да и работы в детской стоматологии, где Флейк заканчивал интернатуру, было не слишком много, хотя периодически приходилось выходить.</p><p>Но редкие рабочие встречи — в маске, перчатках и защитных костюмах — не могли удовлетворить жажду общения и внимания. Флейк ужасно скучал по прогулкам с Орбитом, его смеху, его курьезным историям, пусть иногда от них откровенно подташнивало…</p><p>Ну, и по объятиям и поцелуям, чего греха таить. И по всему остальному тоже.</p><p>Флейк покраснел своим неприличным мыслям. Это не осталось незамеченным.</p><p>— О чем ты думаешь? — хитро спросил Орбит. Флейк смущенно опустил взгляд.</p><p>— Так, ни о чем особенном, — пробурчал он. Но Орбита этим было не остановить.</p><p>— Правда? А я вот думал про то, когда мы в последний раз были вместе, — низким голосом произнёс он. — Мы тогда занимались любовью прямо у открытого окна.</p><p>Флейк застонал и закрыл руками лицо. Щеки были горячими от румянца. Боже, это было так стыдно — заниматься этим в квартире Орбита на седьмом этаже. Флейку казалось, что их все видят.</p><p>Но это было ещё и так захватывающе. Флейк вцепился в плечи Орбита и громко кричал, кончая. </p><p>А потом краснел и мазал мазью царапины на спине своего парня.</p><p>— Ты тоже помнишь, да? — Орбит облизнулся. — Ты был очень горяч.</p><p>— Не надо! — Флейк замотал головой. — Ты... ты меня уболтал. Мне было очень стыдно.</p><p>— Нет ничего постыдного в любви, — Орбит улыбнулся, но через мгновение заговорщически прищурился. — Ты дома один?</p><p>— Почти, — Флейк почесал в затылке. — Папа занят, у него лекции вечерние, а Файв сегодня пошёл в магазин. </p><p>— Замечательно, — Орбит потер руками. — Значит, нам никто не помешает.</p><p>— Не помешает чему? — Флейк удивленно склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Закрой дверь, тогда скажу, — Орбит состроил загадочное лицо. Флейк засомневался, но все же запер двери и уселся снова перед ноутбуком.</p><p>— Что мы будем делать? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Как что? Займемся вебкамом! — заявил Орбит, весело улыбаясь. Флейк замер, чувствуя, как сползшая было краска возвращается на щеки.</p><p>— Это же... Нет, я так не могу! — он затряс головой. — Это же... на камеру!</p><p>— Я соскучился, милый, — Орбит деланно надул губы. — Разве тебе не хочется любви? Секса? Оргазмов?</p><p>Флейк сдулся. Секса как раз хотелось. До отношений с Орбитом он и не думал, что такой развратный. И не слишком понимал одногруппников, которые рассказывали о своих неимоверных страданиях, когда секса не было больше двух недель. </p><p>А сейчас он сам оказался в таком положении. Флейк каждый вечер засыпал в полувозбужденном состоянии, походы в душ не обходились без дрочки. </p><p>А когда Файв намекнул на покупку фаллоимитатора, Флейк, к своему ужасу, задумался над этим. И весь вечер листал интим-сайты. Потом, правда, все закрыл и почистил историю, однако сам факт!</p><p>Но одно дело — шарить под покровом темноты на сайтах для взрослых, и другое — дрочить на камеру при свете дня. Орбит от него слишком многого хотел.</p><p>— Ну давай, Флейк, — Орбит снизил голос почти до шепота. Флейк обожал этот тон — когда они голыми падали в постель. </p><p>Цветные пряди, которые Орбит носил на макушке и красил каждые полгода в яркие кислотные оттенки, упали тому на лицо. Орбит сдул их и хитро прищурился.</p><p>— Никто не узнает, — тихо сказал он. Флейк закусил губу.</p><p>— Н-ну ладно, — запинаясь, проговорил он. — Но что мне делать? Я не знаю…</p><p>— Давай для начала снимем футболки, — Орбит быстро стянул свою. Эту футболку с рисунком мультяшного зуба Флейк подарил ему на первый совместный день влюблённых. Орбит её обожал и таскал постоянно. Это грело сердце и неизменно вызывало улыбку.</p><p>— Хорошо, — похвалил Орбит, когда Флейк стянул свою самую обычную желтую футболку и неуверенно отложил её в сторону. — Знаешь, я всегда был болтливым, но с тобой порой просто не могу заткнуться. Мне так нравится твой румянец. Ты знаешь, что иногда у тебя краснеют плечи, и грудь... Вот как сейчас.</p><p>Флейк опустил глаза и увидел, что и правда кожа на его груди порозовела. </p><p>— Интересно, если пощипать соски, они будут такие же нежно-розовые или потемнеют? — тихо сказал Орбит, глядя в глаза. Флейк чувствовал себя кроликом, которого удав гипнотизирует взглядом, но приятный жар уже тек по бедрам и низу живота.</p><p>— Сделай это, — тихо попросил Орбит. — Оближи пальцы и сожми сосок. Поласкай его, потяни.</p><p>Флейк, не отводя взгляд, положил пальцы в рот, облизал подушечки. Касание влажных кончиков послало волну мурашек по телу. </p><p>— Ты прекрасен, — поделился Орбит, его голос был как будто зачарованный. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на то, как Флейк ласкает свой сосок, сжимает его и тихо стонет. </p><p>Было стыдно, но это чувство быстро улетучивалось под напором желания. Флейк улыбнулся и второй рукой расстегнул свои джинсы.</p><p>— Ты уже так возбуждён, — Орбит положил руку на свой пах и сжал. Флейк едва удержал стон — он хорошо помнил каждую венку на этом члене. </p><p>— Обожаю, когда ты так кусаешь губу, — Орбит гладил себя, медленно и будто лениво. Флейк следил за его рукой глазами жадно, умирая от нетерпения.</p><p>— У-у меня само так получается, — Флейк быстро спустил штаны и уселся поудобнее. — А мне... можно тоже что-нибудь сказать?</p><p>— Конечно, милый, — Орбит улыбнулся. — Чего ты хочешь? Я люблю, когда ты просишь меня о чем-то в постели. Например, сильнее, глубже, быстрее…</p><p>— Орбит! — Флейк приложил руки к щекам. — Ты не помогаешь! Я и так…</p><p>— Эй, мы и так сидим оба голые, — Орбит хихикнул. — Ничего такого в этом нет. Помнишь, когда мы впервые занялись любовью при свете? Я уже все видел и знаю твоё тело. И ты знаешь моё.</p><p>— Всё равно, — буркнул Флейк. — Не отвлекай меня.</p><p>— Оу, да, верно. Так что мне сделать? — Орбит сунул руку в трусы и замер, шаловливо улыбаясь. </p><p>— Я хочу... хочу, чтобы ты его вынул, — Флейк старался говорить твёрдо, но голос все равно подрагивал.</p><p>— Так? — Орбит облизнулся и вытащил член. Он задвигал рукой по стволу, тёмная головка мелькала в сжатом кулаке. Флейк чуть не облизнулся — он бы хотел сейчас взять в рот этот член, услышать стон Орбита, ощутить его аромат и тепло его кожи.</p><p>— Да, — Флейк сглотнул. — Я... Мне нравится смотреть.</p><p>— И мне тоже, — проникновенно сообщил Орбит. — Поласкай себя.</p><p>Флейк ждал этих слов. Он застонал, прикрыв глаза. Внутри все содрогнулось от взгляда Орбита, жаркого, почти физически ощутимого. Он будто скользил руками по телу, цепляя острые торчащие соски, подрагивающий живот, влажный от смазки член. </p><p>Флейк выгнулся и запрокинул голову. Он застонал и тут же испуганно зажал рот рукой. Совсем забыл, чем занимается!</p><p>— О, я люблю твои стоны, — Орбит дрочил себе и смотрел Флейку в глаза. — Ты становишься такой ненасытный.</p><p>— Я просто... тоже скучал, — Флейк задвигал рукой быстрее.</p><p>— Погоди, не спеши, — Орбит взглядом заставил его почти замереть. — Сожми головку, поласкай её пальцем... Вот так. </p><p>Флейк закусил губу, дрожа от нетерпения. Низ живота горел как в огне, отчаянно хотелось кончить. </p><p>— Молодец. Раздвинь пошире колени, — Орбит с удовлетворением следил, как Флейк медленно сполз на стуле, расставляя ноги. — А теперь поласкай себя внизу.</p><p>Флейк едва дышал, опуская руку вниз. Член требовал внимания, и он сжал его, одновременно пытаясь вставить палец. Не получалось насухо, и Флейк быстро облизал средний.</p><p>— Ебать мои пробирки, ты выглядишь как порнокартинка, — прохрипел Орбит. Флейк сладко вздрогнул, услышав ругань — верный признак того, что Орбит на грани.</p><p>Уперевшись ступнями в ножки стола, Флейк приподнял бедра, чтобы было удобнее. Палец вошёл глубже, внутри все сжалось от прилива удовольствия. Флейк закрыл глаза, трахая свой кулак. Бедра скользили вперед-назад, волны удовольствия били то спереди, то сзади, воздуха не хватало, и он был горячим, будто Флейк сидел в печке. А с экрана лился соблазняющий хриплый голос Орбита:</p><p>— Вот так, милый, сильнее сожми... Добавь ещё палец... Мало, да? Ну ничего, скоро мы встретимся, и тогда я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь... Мы будем делать это стоя, лёжа, сидя, в ванной... Возьмём одеяло и поедем на пикник, и там, на берегу озера, среди высокой травы…</p><p>Флейк кончил, дрожа и кусая губу, представляя себя на диком озере, кричащим от наслаждения прямо в голубое небо.</p><p>Едва дыша, он осел на стуле. Мышцы дрожали, спина ныла, но в теле поселилось сытое удовлетворение.</p><p>— Боже мой... Флейк, ты просто чудо, — засмеялся Орбит с экрана. Он тяжело дышал, его грудь блестела от пота. Живот расчертили полоски спермы.</p><p>Флейк покраснел и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Сп-пасибо, — выговорил он. </p><p>Снаружи послышался шум. Флейк замер.</p><p>— Иди в душ, — сказал Орбит. — Я через часок перезвоню тебе. </p><p>— Я буду ждать, — Флейк быстро послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Орбит подмигнул и отсоединился.</p><p>Взяв полотенце, чистые трусы и штаны, Флейк шмыгнул в душ. И подумал — может быть, все же заказать тот фиолетовый вибратор?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>